Sparkle
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: Piltover's finest takes a great risk that could cost their jobs but they have zero regrets. They'll be the sparkle that will bring about the fire of change in Piltover.


Winter in Piltover included the city being covered in a thick layer of snow that made the city look like a giant igloo. The cold penetrated even through the warmest of clothes, sending shivers under everyone's spines. The cold and dry air hit people's exposed skin, mostly their faces, and turned them red, as if they were blushing furiously. Despite the cold weather, the city was in a festive mood. The entire city had been decorated with colourful lights, creating a Christmas atmosphere that was almost impossible to ignore. The shops' showcases were decorated accordingly to match the mood. Children that were off to their holidays filled the streets and alleyways with their shouts and laughs while enjoying their games with the snow. Even the adults seemed to be less stressed than usual. If anything, some of them acted worse than their children in terms of excitement about the season. Meanwhile, the centrals of the police force hadn't remained unaffected by the whole contagious virus that was spreading all over Piltover. The department had been decorated accordingly even if it wasn't in an extreme extent but it sure transferred to the police officers the festive spirit.

The most enthusiastic of them all was probably Vi that went around wearing a Santa hat. She claimed that it kept her ears warm which none of her fellow colleagues questioned for they were used to her antics by this time. Besides, it wasn't that anyone minded her Christmas appearance. No one but her boss. So when she entered the office she shared with Caitlyn holding a warm cup of tea that held a Christmas tree painted on its side, the Sherrif of Piltover raised her eyes instinctively only to see her deputy wearing a smile as she entered. Caitlyn shook her head in disapproval while trying to hide her smile.

"You look utterly ridiculous with that on your head," she commented. Vi didn't mind her.

"C'mon Cupcake, both you and I know that deep inside you love this hat." Vi winked at her as she walked over Caitlyn's office and placed the cap onto the wooden desk. "There you go."

"Thank you," Caitlyn thanked her gracefully as she took the cap and took a sip, closing her eyes, taking in the feeling of the hot liquid rolling down her neck. Vi knew exactly how she liked her tea; with one spoon of honey. She never failed to make it perfect for her. "I hope you're not planning on going on patrol whilst wearing this," she added.

"Why not? After all, it's Christmas." Vi shrugged her shoulders.

"No offence sweetheart but no one's going to take you seriously if you go out like that," Caitlyn pointed out. "Imagine getting arrested by a Santa police officer."

"This prospect is utterly hilarious in my honest opinion," Vi chuckled. Caitlyn glared at her. "A'right, don't get mad, I won't go out like that if that's what pleases you," she backed off, pouting.

It was Caitlyn's turn to chuckle at her partner's theatrics. "So, are you ready for tonight?" she asked, changing the subject. Vi grimaced.

"Right. The Police's Annual Christmas Ball. Why do you have to remind me? I'm already nervous enough even without thinking about it," she admitted out loud. Caitlyn reached out her hand to grasp Vi's. She gave a light squeeze.

"It's going to be fine," she lowered her tone. There was nothing professional in her voice, only pure concern and adorable. She most certainly was crossing a line here despite the agreement they had to keep low profile during work hours, but in cases like this it was hard not to show affection. Vi returned the gesture.

"As long as we stick together, I'm sure we'll be fine." she gave Caitlyn a reassuring smile. "I don't worry much about myself, though. How are you holding up?"

Caitlyn sighed, running her other hand through her long locks. "I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous myself. I mean, I could loose my job over this but..."

"You won't loose your job, Caitlyn. You're the best sherrif thus damn city ever had," Vi tried to sound reassuring but she wasn't sure herself. Those uppercity snobbish pigs could go to great lengths in order to preserve their «flawless» image.

Caitlyn beamed even though there was a sad tone in that smile. "Thanks for being so supportive. I know it must be difficult for you to deal with all this pressure."

"Cait, don't be ridiculous. We are in this together," Vi declared sincerely. Caitlyn knew she wasn't lying, she could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Caitlyn simply nodded, for words weren't enough to describe the turmoil of her feelings. She was so grateful that Vi was willing to fight a battle she shouldn't even be involved with. Caitlyn had dragged her along. The Zaunite had been through too much shit in her life to have a burden like this. And yet here she was. She must have been insane or too in love with Cait to want to go against those monsters. Or maybe even insanely in love. Who knew. "Don't worry, Cupcake. We're not alone in this. Can't believe I'm actually saying this but we even got Jayce in our side. Heck, even Ezreal boy. It's going to be fine. God, I can't believe I'm actually praised Jayce," she cursed under herself.

"It was certainly nice of him."

"Still a douchebag."

Caitlyn let out a laugh. "I think you're just being harsh here."

"He was born a douchebag, he will die as such," Vi insisted. Caitlyn didn't want to pursue a fight that had no end. No matter how many years passed or how they treated each other, the rivalry between Vi and the Defender of Tomorrow continued relentlessly, even if it was on friendly terms these days.

Vi checked on her watch. "Shite. I really need to go or else I'll be late for the morning patrol. I'll see you later, yes?"

"Sure." Caitlyn let go off Vi's hand even unwillingly. She'd like to hold on a little bit more, to allow the warmth that was radiating off the enforcer to comfort her. She never remembered herself being so clingy with anyone before but with Vi everything was different. Vi leaned forward and pecked her lips, smiling in the process. Another cross of lines. Caitlyn cursed herself silently for not minding breaking the rules they themselves put up.

"I'll have to leave that one behind unfortunately," she said while removing her hat and placing it on Caitlyn's head. "You know what, it really suits you better than me. You look cute."

Caitlyn's cheeks flustered. "Fuck off," she mumbled. Vi laughed and landed a quick kiss on her cheeks before leaving a flustered Sherrif behind. She was probably the only one who had such an effect on her. Caitlyn slowly removed the hat off her head and brought it to her nose. It smelt like Vi's shampoo which brought her a sense of comfort. Honestly, this woman would be the death of her.

But at the end of the day, it was all worth it.

* * *

The evening came faster than expected, much to Piltover's finest's dismay. No much cases were left to work on so they returned home earlier than usual and started preparing for the event.

Vi found herself correcting her dark blue tie in front of the hallway's mirror. She wasn't sure how she should be feeling all dressed like that in her formal police suit. She was getting more nervous as time passed by. The only thing that was preserving her sanity was Caitlyn.

This was madness. They could both loose their jobs from one moment to another.

 _Screw their expectations_

She glared at her reflection. Now it wasn't the right time to start doubting. If they didn't do it tonight then they'd never would. That was a fact. She stretched her shirt on more time before turning to see what time it was; quarter to nine.

"Caitlyn, are you ready?" she called her girlfriend. The event wouldn't start till later but as one of the most important assets of the police, they ought to have been there on time, if not earlier.

"One minute!" was Caitlyn's response.

It didn't actually take her more than one minute before she showed up from their room. Vi was left speechless. Despite the fact that they were both wearing similar suits, Vi found Caitlyn exceptionally dazzling.

"What?" Caitlyn inquired, smiling softly. "Is there something wrong?"

"You are vision," Vi managed to choke out. "Cupcake, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Caitlyn giggled softly as she came closer and wrapped her arms around Vi's shoulders. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Well, you most definitely throw your shadow on me. You look gorgeous," Vi commented, taking a quick look at Caitlyn's cleavage.

"Sure," Caitlyn slapped her playfully as she took notice of Vi's eyes wondering around her chest before pulling away. "I'm driving," she declared.

"A'right."

Caitlyn grabbed her keys and dropped them inside her purse. She wore a white fur that covered her shoulders and lead the way outside.

 _The time had come_

The event was held in the Mayor's manor, located on the outskirts of Piltover. It was a common secret that he was living in luxury which was a great weapon into his opponents' hands and a scandalous behavior for the lower classes. This unfairness between wealthy and poor was one of the main problems that contaminated Piltover's society. Caitlyn detested those political games but little could she do rather than play along since she was a Sherrif. However, the game would be played by her own rules from now on.

They arrived at the scene sometime later after literally crossing the entire city. The mansion was lit up for Christmas and could be seen for miles away, like a big star in the dark sky. Caitlyn parked the car around the corner and walked the rest of the distance towards the entrance. By the time they arrived, it had already started snowing softly, pouring the cold snow all over them. They crossed the giant gates of the mansion to enter the huge gardens that were very well primmed. All this show of wealth didn't even affect Caitlyn as she was raised in a similar environment, but for Vi, who barely ever had something to eat during her hard childhood, it was a spectacular view and she didn't even try to hide her enthusiasm. She looked like a child that discovered something for the first time.

"The Mayor doesn't even try to hide his wealth," Vi commented, showing over at a fountain.

"Tell me more about it."

They left behind the gardens and reached the reception where they found Jayce waiting for them in his white suit. Technically, he wasn't a police officer so he wasn't obliged to wear a uniform. He beamed and waved at them as they approached.

"You girls look marvelous," he praised. Vi rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't work on me, Hammerboy, I'm a lesbian," she deadpanned.

Jayce let out a heartfull laugh. "C'mon Vi, I didn't mean it like that."

"We should get inside," Caitlyn interrupted them. "It's freezing cold."

Indeed it was since they were standing literally in front of the main door and the cold air managed to escape inside.

"You're right. Let's go." Jayce motivated to follow him.

"How come you don't have a partner tonight, Jayce?" Vi questioned.

"I have, you silly. She's waiting inside." he winked.

"And you left her all on her own to wait for us? Tsk, that's no way to treat a lady," Vi commented with fake disapproval in her voice.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"Hey Jayce, who else is here?" Caitlyn was quick to interrupt their childish conversation that had absolutely no point.

"I spotted sherrif Miles and I'm convinced I saw Commissioner Crawford with his wife somewhere," Jayce said thoughtfully. "Oh, I also saw Chief Atkinson."

"Wonderful." Sarcasm was dripping off Vi's voice. All the important personalities of the police department was already there. Way to make Vi even more nervous than before. Caitlyn's hand found its way around Vi's arm which calmed the enforcer to some extent. Jayce lead them through a long corridor that ended up in the entrance of a huge yule ball that was already filled with people.

"Alright, this is it," Jayce breathed. "Are you going to be fine?"

"Of course. We got each other," Caitlyn reassured him, giving Vi's arm a light squeeze.

"I'll be off with my partner but if you need me..."

"Yes Jayce, we know. We ain't no babies." Vi rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine. If you see Ezreal, give me a heads up, alright?"

The answer was a simple nod by both women. Then, he entered the great hall first and they followed him inside. There was a large Christmas tree in the far end, next to a stage where the band was performing. On the left side of the room there was a bar that was serving all kind of drinks. There were also waiters dressed in white that served expensive campaign. Jayce was lost in the crowd in the nick of time.

"Well, that was quick," Vi commented. "Now I'm left wondering who his partner is."

"Probably one of his countless «conquests»," Caitlyn shook her head in disapproval. "Come on, let's not stand in front of the entrance."

They entered the dancing hall, their arms still linked. No one seemed to mind them which meant that no one had noticed yet. They still had time to relax before the storm occurred. A waiter passed by them holding a silver disk filled with campaign glasses. Vi picked two and offered one to the Sherrif.

"Thank you," Caitlyn thanked her before taking a sip, careful not to ruin her makeup.

"Blimey, this is strong," Vi grimaced after the first sip. "How do you lot manage to pass the entire night with this?"

"It's all a matter of a routine." Caitlyn smiled as she leaned against one of the numerous columns of the room. "Being a sherrif includes attending countless of similar events, which include a lot of campaign."

"Which explains why you're such a heavy drinker," Vi teased. "A career with benefits."

Caitlyn chuckled. "What can I say? This career didn't provide me only with good campaign and the ability to stand it, though." She winked and took another sip.

"Damn you, Cupcake," Vi cursed, looking away so as not to betray her blush. "You've had like two sips of this thing and you're already devastating."

"Welcome to my world, darling-"

"Sheriff Fitzwilliam," a deep male voice interrupted their chit chatting. He looked imposing as he wore his formal police uniform filled with medals and had his grey hair swooped behind. Even his moustache was well made.

"Sherrif Hughes," Caitlyn greeted back and offered her hand for a handshake which he accepted but not so graciously. Vi swifted her weight from one leg to another. Sherrif Hughes' rivalry with Caitlyn was well-known between not only the high ranks but also the lower ranked officers. Before Caitlyn became sherrif, he had had the title of the best sherrif in Piltover and the one who managed to arrest the most criminals in the city. Everyone strived to work in his precinct and only the best from the academy were accepted there. But everything changed when Caitlyn stepped in and dethroned him. Her precinct made twice the arrests Hughes' did. And soon, his face and precinct lost the glory the one had, a glory he had worked for years and years. Caitlyn took everything away from him in only a short amount of time. For that, he didn't try to hide his detest towards her and whoever she associated with and even had insulted her several times in the past. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was cautious enough not to create big scenes with him. In Vi's opinion, she was treating him kinder than he deserved but Caitlyn never failed to prove that, despite her fairly young age for a sherrif, she was very mature, unlike this so called stoic man.

"Always we lovely company, I see," Hughes commented, eyeing Vi carefully.

"You flatter me, sir," Vi blurted out. She could have given him a much worse response, that was for sure, but she chose sarcasm instead. Sarcasm was like punching someone but with words in Vi's mind. Hughes stared at her, trying to decide if she was actually being serious of just sarcastic but he didn't respond.

"If I were you, I'd be careful who I hang around with in such events," Hughes continued. "Everyone is watching you, Fitzwilliam. Even the Commissioner."

Caitlyn smiled kindly, probably not the reaction Hughes had expected, telling by his furious expression. "Don't worry, Hughes. That's exactly what I want them to do. Watch and see."

Hughes was enraged. "It's going to be your downfall, Fitzwilliam. And I will be watching from the crowd as you fall," he growled in a lower voice, bringing his face closer to Caitlyn's. Vi stirred unconsciously and made a move to shoove him away but Caitlyn stopped her.

"And I'll be smiling from the stage, Hughes while you'll be clapping in the nosebleeds."

His cold brown eyes flashed in rage. He pushed back and left without another word.

"Why didn't you let me teach him a lesson?" Vi inquired watching him disappear in the crowd, clenching her fists. Caitlyn ran her fingers up her arm to sooth her.

"He's not worth it, Vi. He's just one of the many."

"He's sure as hell the biggest dickhead out there."

"To that, I agree." Caitlyn smiled before leaning in and planting a kiss on Vi's cheek. The pinkette was calmed down in an instant. "Come on, let's have a walk around."

They walked among the crowd and for the first time that night a couple of eyes were on them, other curious, others disgusted and others simply joyful. Vi never expected the latter from those uppercity snobbish pigs but she recognized a few of them and they were all friendly faces from their prensict. It was something at least.

"I really do hope Jayce did not partner up with Cecilia," Caitlyn said suddenly. Vi furrowed her brows to remember who Cecilia was and the image of a blonde woman with a ridiculous smile, tones of unnecessary makeup and a pussy character whom she had the unfortune to meet in the past in one of those events.

"Your so called «childhood friend»? My God, why did you have to remind me of her existence?" Vi groaned.

"Because she's exceptionally pretty for her own good," Caitlyn pointed out correctly.

"I swear, if this idiot got involved with this bitch, I'll have to teach him a good lesson about-"

"Teach whom a lesson?"

"Speak of the Devil!" Vi span around to face Jayce but restraint from saying anything for the lady that had her hand wrapped around his arm. She was indeed very beautiful. No wonder why Jayce had sticked with her in the first place.

"Girls, this is Daphne," Jayce made the introductions. "Daphne, this is Caitlyn and Vi."

"Honoured to make your acquaintance," Daphne smiled as she exchanged a handshake with both of Piltover's finest. "Though, I've already met Caitlyn."

"How come?" Vi asked, looking over her partner.

"Vi, she's the _Mayor's daughter_."

"Oh," that was all Vi could say. Besides, Caitlyn's response was self-explanatory.

"Excuse me for interrupting this wonderful conversation," another man interrupted. "Good evening, sherrif Fitzwilliam, deputy Vi."

This time, the man addressed the both of them which was what caught Vi's attention. He was barely taller than Caitlyn but still imposing, with dark skin and very little hair, also dressed in his uniform.

"Sherrif Miles," Caitlyn greeted him while they exchanged a brief handshake. "Good to see you."

"I dare say the same." the man nodded. "It's good to see you too, deputy," He added, offering his hand at Vi. She didn't hesitate to take it. She knew sherrif Miles and he was a very cool guy. Strict and stoic like Hughes but not a massive dick. He was also one of the few people that respected her in the force.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sherrif Miles requested. "In private?"

He added as he took notice of Jayce and Daphne.

"Yes, of course," Caitlyn replied.

"Excuse us," Sherrif Miles excused them from the other couple and lead them near the open balcony doors that were left wide open and the cold air managed to make its way inside.

"Caitlyn, I know what game you're trying to play and I have to warn you, you're playing with fire." Miles got straight into the point.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Raymond."

Miles pointed at their linked arms, then at Vi's cheek. "You have some crayon which I'm sure doesn't belong to you." Vi quickly tried to wipe it up, blushing slightly. "I think I'm pretty clear now."

"That you are," Caitlyn murmured. "Listen Raymond, I appreciate the concern but-"

"You misunderstood me. I didn't bring you here to discourage you. The exact opposite in fact. You took a huge risk but it's going to be worth it. You two will be the sparkle that will ignite change in Piltover."

Vi and Caitlyn shared a look.

"I mean it," Miles insisted. "You two dared to do what my husband and I were too afraid to even try. I'll be by your side supporting you through all this hell. The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell. You'll need all the support you can get."

"Thank you, Raymond-"

"Your _husband?_ "

The way he spoke so emotionlessly made him sound like a liar. Another gay cop in Piltover? That was definitely not something Vi ever expected to see. Sherrif Miles smiled imperceptibly.

"Yes. David and I have been married for over fifteen years now. We never made a huge fuss about it. Only very few people know, you included."

"That's uh... Nice. Thank you, sir," Vi thanked him again. She was still too shook to function properly because all these new information was too much to handle all at once.

"If you excuse me now, I think the Commissioner is looking for me. Ladies," he said, taking off his hat before walking away. Piltover's finest stared as him as he disappeared in the crowd.

"Bloody hell!" Vi exclaimed, not bothering by the possibility of people hearing her. "Did you know about this?" She asked Caitlyn.

"Honestly, I had no idea." The sherrif shook her head. "It's sad and frightening that people like sherrif Miles, who's always been a brave and determined man, are afraid to come out just because..."

"Society expectations," Vi completed her thought.

 _We will change that_

The lights lowered and slow music started playing. Couples rushed to Te stage to share a dance. Vi wouldn't loose such an opportunity. She turned to Caitlyn, reaching out her hand at her.

"Would you like to have this dance, m'lady?"

Caitlyn chuckled at her theatrics but she decided to play along. "Of course."

They left their empty campaign glasses to a passing by waiter and headed over the stage holding hands. When they reached the other couples that were already dancing, Caitlyn stepped in front of Vi and placed her hands on the enforcer's shoulders while Vi wrapped her hands around her waist and they began slow-dancing under the music and the world slowly faded away. It was just the two of them and the music.

 _We will be the sparkle that will ignite change in Piltover_

They both smiled at each other, lost in their bliss. Vi pressed her forehead against Caitlyn's and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the moment.

"Wish we could do that more often," Caitlyn murmured.

"I agree," Vi responded, reopening her eyes to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Over her shoulder, she noticed glares and daggers being thrown at them, including sherrif Hughes. "Cupcake, they're looking," she whispered.

"Let them be," Caitlyn whispered back and brought herself closer to Vi's body, moving her hands to her shoulder up to her neck. They remained like that until the song was over. The couples cheered at the band who bowed respectfully at them as a show of gratitude before leaving the stage behind.

"I'm going to get us some more drinks. This campaign made me even more thirsty," Vi declared, motioning at the bar.

"Sure, go ahead." Caitlyn nodded and Vi left, leaving her alone in a jungle full of beasts. They were coming at her and she could sense it. Surprisingly, she wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be. Maybe because she had prepared to fight. Or maybe because Vi was there. Probably both.

"Sherrif Fitzwilliam."

" _That's oddly familiar_ ," She noted silently as she turned around to see who interrupted her train of thought again. To her surprise, it was the Mayor himself, dressed in a very expensive costume, holding his drink in his full of rings hand.

 _It all starts here_

"Good evening, Mr Mayor," Caitlyn greeted him, offering a handshake. Not much to her surprise, the handshake wasn't as firmed as expected nor as enthusiastic. He knew already.

"Good evening indeed. I find you alone, which is odd. Where's your partner?" He questioned.

"Oh, Vi went over to get some drinks," Caitlyn responded casually. "She'll be back anytime soon."

"Right." The Mayor swifted uncomfortably. "Vi huh? I thought you'd come with Jayce, per usual."

"Not really. Jayce found himself a new partner who happens to be your daughter," Caitlyn struggled to sound as innocent as she could, wearing an according smile which only wider at the Mayor's expression.

"My... Daughter you say?" His upper lip trembled.

"Isn't that what I just said? Are you alright? You seem slightly ill."

"No, no I'm fine. It's probably the alcohol. If you excuse me now," he mumbled as he excused himself. Caitlyn watched as he stumbled away.

"What's wrong with the Mayor?" Vi just arrived at the scene, holding two glasses of vodka.

"He's probably confounded between being angry with his best sherrif being involved in a lesbian relationship and his daughter being involved with the Defender of Tomorrow," Caitlyn explained in a very normal tone, which made Vi chuckle. "Thanks, love."

"Don't drink too much, someone has to drive," Vi warned.

Caitlyn smirked. "I'll leave you up to that."

* * *

Vi woke up the other day with a terrible headache. Hangovers were the worst. She couldn't believe Caitlyn actually allowed her to get that wasted. She couldn't recall much from some point and after but she definitely remembered how intimate things become once they reached home. Probably the only thing worth remembering from that night. She stumbled her way into the living room, rubbing her eyes in the process. She found Caitlyn in her robe scrolling through her phone. Grumbling, she approached her and hugged her from behind, grunting.

"Good morning to you, too." Caitlyn smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see about that," Vi murmured. "I feel like my head is about to explode. This is all your fault," she accused.

Caitlyn smirked. "It's not like you didn't enjoy last night."

"Not that I complain, but right now my head is killing me."

"Well, here's a little something that will make up for it," Caitlyn showed her phone. "Look."

Vi took the device in her hands, furrowing her eyebrows. Caitlyn had been reading an article with title «PILTOVER'S FINEST AFFAIR?» and a huge picture of the two of them dancing. Vi couldn't manage to hold back a smile.

"Seems like we did it, cupcake." Her smile turned to grin as she leaned down and captured Caitlyn's lips into hers.

"Of course we did. I received an email from the Commissioner this morning."

Vi's heart dropped. "And what did he say?"

"That my «inappropriate behavior» in last night's event will have its «consequences» and that I'm lucky the Mayor is fond of me otherwise I'd already be fired."

"For fuck's sake-"

"Also sherrif Hughes was quick to make a public statement about the whole «situation», calling me a «shame for the police force». Chief Atkinson wasn't pleased either but sherrif Miles was quick to respond accordingly and put both on their right place."

"All this during one morning? Hot damn-"

"Vi, it's almost midday."

Vi looked over the watch that was hanging over at the wall. "My point still stands."

Caitlyn let out a laugh. "Well, the real war will begin on Monday when we'll return to work. Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!" Vi punched the air before kissing Caitlyn again, more firmly this time.

Their sparkle had already evolved into a fire that was burning Piltover in ashes.

 **A/N: Merry belated Christmas! I'm so late but I think it was worth it the delay.**


End file.
